A Royal Romance
by Mariion
Summary: Set one month after the end of Book 1. Mackenzie Saint-Clare (MC) is back in New York but her heart stayed in Cordonia. She's trying to rebuild her life until she is brought back there. She's determined to know who did set her up. Will she get her happily ever after? Will Madeleine finally get what she deserves?


_**NB :**_ _This is what I thought the first chapter of book 2 would go like so I decided to publish it. Maybe I'll go on with the rest of the story. Oh and english not being my native language, please forgive the mistakes!_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Back in New York City**_

Mackenzie sighs behind the counter, her eyes locked on the clock on the wall. One hour left before she can go home. Since she had returned from Cordonia, nothing had felt the same. She had taken back her old job, caught up with her friends but something was missing. Someone, to be more specific.

Daniel, her co-worker, gently taps her shoulder. She smiles.

"You okay?"

He seems worried and she knows why. She is no longer the Mackenzie who had left for Cordonia a few months ago, she is the Mackenzie Cordonia had sent back. Heartbroken Mackenzie.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She is lying but Daniel wouldn't understand. She has been back for a month now and her old life seems now so strange to her. She would give anything to be back in Cordonia. She was surprised to realize how fast she got to consider that little kingdom as her home. But Cordonia was not an option. Prince Liam has rejected her after some journalists had published some compromising photographs of her. She couldn't believe he believed them. She had been thrown out of the castle before being able to explain –not that she had any explanations actually. She had no idea how all this mess could have happened.

One month in New York and she had heard nothing from her friends back in Cordonia. She was not surprised she didn't hear from Liam. But what about Drake? And Hana? And Maxwell? God… She even wishes that Bertrand would have called her.

"Look what's on the newspaper!" says Daniel. "Cordonia… That's where you were, right?"

Mackenzie closes her eyes and composes herself. She doesn't care about any of this. And she was going to repeat herself that until she is fully convinced.

She quickly takes a look to the front cover and immediately regrets it as she feels her heart dropping in her chest. Liam gave his brightest smile. He had his arm around her waist. Madeleine's. She can't help but remembers how it felt when he held her hand, when his fingers brushed against her knuckles.

She takes a deep breath. It's all over now. She is never going to be queen, and most of all, she is never going to be with Liam. It was time she accepts it.

She hears the door's opening and sighs. Time to stop dreaming and to go back working.

"Waitress! We need your best table!"

Mackenzie freezes as she recognizes the voice. She slowly turns around to find Maxwell on the doorstep. She blinks a few times before realizing he is really here. He has a wide smile and he opens his arms.

The only thing Mackenzie manages to say is:

"We?"

Maxwell's smile grows wider.

"Yeah… I came here with a bunch of friends and…"

"Hi Saint-Clare!" says a husky voice.

"Mackenzie! I've missed you!"

Before she actually can understand what's happening, Mackenzie stands before Maxwell, Drake and Hana.

"Guys…" she murmurs. "What are you doing here?"

"You know… Sightseeing, eating, taking you back, visiting stuffs and…" Maxwell replies with a grin.

"What did you say?"

"Saint-Clare" interrupts Drake. "It's quite a long story so what about you take a break and join us?"

"It's not really a long story" mutters Maxwell." We're here to take you back."

Mackenzie takes her head in her hands.

"What if I'm done with all of this crap?" she replies dryly. "They threw me out like I am garbage and I should go back? Why?"

They exchange a look.

"For Liam." Hana says.

"I highly doubt he wants to hear from me."

"Please, Saint-Clare" Drake insists. "Go and ask for your break. We will explain everything."

Mackenzie hesitates no more than one second.

000

"Okay. Here I am. I've got only fifteen minutes so be fast. Tell what you've come here to say."

She knows she's harsh and barely polite but she hurts. She felt like they had abandoned her without any explanation. She doesn't want to let down her walls without guarantee.

"As I said it earlier, we are here to take you back to Cordonia. We could not come faster and… "

Hana sighs.

"Maxwell, maybe you should begin at the beginning. She has no idea of what happened after the Coronation, right?"

Mackenzie nods.

"Right. The Palace Security took us to another room and we waited for hours. We had no idea that they were making you leave. They finally let us go but we could not find you anywhere and of course the security wouldn't tell us anything. Then we had been asked to stay away from the Court until this mess calm down."

"I met Drake and Liam in your room after the Coronation" Hana pursues. "We had no idea of what we could do. Liam just learned that you were sent to the airport. He was really upset."

Mackenzie shakes her head.

"He never believed the photographs were real, Saint-Clare." Drake says. "I swear it. He knows you were set up. He never had a doubt. I wanted to come here by the next flight but it wouldn't have been safe."

"Yeah, could have been dangerous for your reputation to be seen with… how did they call me? Oh yeah.. "The unfaithful suitor"." Mackenzie retorts.

"It would have been unsafe for you." Drake tells. "Liam will explain this better but basically he was afraid that anyone who put you in this situation wouldn't stop if he maintained contact with you. And since we are known to be or close to him or close to you, it would have been dangerous to come earlier."

Hana and Maxwell nod.

"Why now?"

Maxwell shrugs.

"The press's all taken by the Engagement Tour so we came to take you back."

Hana smiles.

"We will clear your name. And you'll get Liam back."

"What's the point?" Mackenzie asks softly. "I mean… It's over, right? He chose Madeleine."

The picture on the newspaper comes back to her mind and she looks away from her friends.

"Well, I am not as an expert as Bertrand but it seems there is a law allowing the king to change his fiancée for the good of the nation or something like that, I did not really pay attention when Bertrand was talking. Don't worry, if you really want to know, he will love to tell you everything."

Mackenzie can't help but smile.

"It's your decision to make, Saint-Clare" Drake says. "But you shouldn't let some unfinished business."

Mackenzie sighs. He is right. If she has a chance to get her happily ever after, she has to take it. She misses Liam like a body part and she really does want to know who set her up. Mourning time was now over. Time for revenge has come.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." She declared.


End file.
